


Goddess of Lies

by Darkmagyk



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you lie to the god of lies?"<br/>"You tell the truth." Natasha says simply</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So many feels about the Avengers, particularly Natasha. (also Clint, and Bruce, and Steve, and Tony, but this is about Natasha) I've seen it five times so far. And so here is some Natasha introspection.  
> I wrote this as vaguely Clint/Natasha, but I think it is ambiguous enough that it could seem like gen if you don't like the paring.  
> This is my first Avengers fic, and hopefully you will like it.

Natasha knows all good lies are based on truth.

Sometimes it is a deconstructed or dismembered truth, but truth all the same.

“Just you and me,” She told Banner, and it was true, they were the only two people in the house, they were the only two who mattered in the attempt to bring the Doctor in unless an ‘incident happened.’

She can convince herself of anything for a second, can twist a lie until it is true.  That is why she’s such a good spy, why she can convince anyone of anything.

“You are the most handsome man here.” She tells a mark, because Clint is the only man who’s appearance she’s given much thought to in the last four year, and he’s on the balcony looking down at them right now, and that’s not really _here_ is it.

“I’m not going to hurt you” she tells a hit, and it’s true, she’s not _going_ to, she’s already started, she’s emotionally ruined him already, anything physical will just be a continuation of that.

“I didn’t see anything, officer,” She tells the police, because she couldn’t very well see herself planting the bomb now could she.

“I can get your money,” she assures the mobster, and she can, she’s very confident she could rob the bank down the street for it, but she isn’t going to.

Half truths and technicalities are her specialties.

That isn’t the approach this requires she thinks, as she walks to the detention level.

“How do you lie to the god of lies?” asks a Junior Agent who walks with her, though she will leave at the door, Natasha does these things alone.

 “You tell the truth.” Natasha says simply. She takes a deep breath, checks her comm. and walks in.

Loki is waiting for her, and that is no surprise.

And she tells him the truth, that she’d trade her life and more for Clint, and that she’s got red in her ledger that she doesn’t like, that she doesn’t mind the collapse of this regime or that one.

She doesn’t tell him everything. She doesn’t tell him that the small, childish part of her does love Clint, and that she cares for him more than anything else in the world. She doesn’t tell him that she doesn’t expect him to comply with her wishes. She doesn’t tell him that she prefers her freedom and doesn’t want his rule.

But when he tells her all he knows about her past and her sins, she lets the horror she feels show on her face. And when he tells her what he’s plans for Clint are, she shows her fear and she tells him how she really feels, “You’re a monster.”

She could stay calm and mild, not let on her real thoughts and feelings, but he might see through that, he is the trickster god. And she knows people, even immortals with god complexes, knows that weakness can be a more useful tool then strength.

And maybe Clint told Loki all of Natasha history, and all of her sins, but it is clear by the look on his face that he doesn’t know all of her secrets. Doesn’t know what to do with a person who tells the truth gets him to reveal his plans.

The first lie she tells him is “Thank you for your cooperation." Because she isn’t thankful for what just happened. She’s worried about what Loki knows and about the Hulk, she’s terrified of Clint turning her secrets against her, and more terrified she’ll have to kill him to prevent that. She’s truly and deeply shaken, she does think he’s a monster, a bigger one the Hulk even if the green rage scares her more. She upset that she had to do this, that SHEILD and Fury and Coulson made her.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” she says, and she is thankful that he went along with her weakness, that he fell for her manipulation and that he told them what they wanted to know.

The God of Lies has a silver tongue, but the Goddess of Lies can make anything truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Let me know with a review


End file.
